The synthesis of novel heterocycles of metabolic significance and with potential for antiviral and CNS activity has been accomplished by photocyclizations and dimerizations. Novel tryptophan metabolites were synthesized and their relative and absolute stereochemistry and chirality established by Roentgen Ray Analysis.